Our present invention relates to a valve system for a sanitary fixture, for example a faucet for a washbasin or the like, with a manually-controlled valve having a handle and a further valve controlled by electronic circuitry, the two valves being provided in series and the control circuitry having a proximity detector.
1. Background of the Invention
A faucet system of the type described is found in German patent document DE 197 23 312 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,170. In this system, the manually-controlled valve serves for initiating and terminating water flow, control of the temperature and control of the flow rate and upon it is superimposed an electrical control utilizing a detecting device which is switched in and out.
While that system has been found to be satisfactory, it is capable of further simplification.
2. Objects of the Invention
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved valve system or faucet arrangement with the advantages of the prior art system but which is further simplified.
Another object of the invention is to provide a faucet system for sanitary fixtures, including but not limited to wash basins and the like, utilizing a proximity detector responding to an object, e.g. a hand of the user, in the range of the detector and which affords reliable control of the faucet.
These objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter are attained, in accordance with the invention in a system in which a manually-controlled valve is provided in series with an electrically-controlled valve, an electronic controller is provided for the electrically-controlled valve and the system includes a sensor for contact of the user with the handle of the faucet and a proximity detector for detecting the presence of an object in a range of that detector.
According to the invention the sensor on the handle of the faucet is superordinate in hierarchy of control of the electrically-controlled valve while the proximity detector is subordinate in that hierarchy so that only during the period of contact with the handle by the user is the electrically-controlled valve held in its open position by the electronic controller while that electrically-controlled valve responds to the detection device only when the handle of the faucet is not in contact with the hand of the user. The detection device, however, remains enabled during the entire operating period or interval of the faucet.
More particularly, the valve system or faucet system of the invention can comprise:
a manually controlled valve having a handle for controlling flow between an inlet and an outlet;
an electrically controlled valve hydraulically in series with the manually controlled valve and openable to permit flow through the manually controlled valve and closable to limit flow through the manually controlled valve;
a contactless proximity detector responsive to presence of an object in a vicinity of the manually controlled valve;
a contact sensor responsive to contact of the handle by a hand of a user; and
an electronic controller connected to the electrically controlled valve, the proximity detector and the contact sensor and constructed and arranged so that:
the sensor is hierarchically superordinate to the detector and maintains the electrically controlled valve open as long as there is contact with the handle by the hand of the user,
the detector is hierarchically subordinate to the sensor and maintains the electrically controlled valve open even in an absence of contact with the handle by the hand of the user, and
the detector is continuously activated i.e. is permanently in an enabled state ready to detect an object in its range.
According to a feature of the invention, the manually-controlled or first valve controlled by the handle, is a mixing and flow-control valve while the second or electrically-controlled valve has an electromagnetically-controlled pilot valve. The electrically-controlled valve is advantageously provided upstream of the manually-controlled valve and can include two valve units for the hot and cold water respectively, preferably embodied in a single valve housing with a twin valve, controlled by the electromagnetic pilot valve. The electrically-controlled valve can be provided with or in series with check valves preventing backflow and/or dirt-blocking screens in the lines for the hot and cold water.
The aforementioned features allow a significant simplification of a faucet system in that the manually-operated valve handle itself requires only the contact sensor. It has been found that electronic circuitry utilizing a proximity detector is substantially more economical if it is utilized continuously, i.e. when the proximity sensor remains in an enabled state continuously. With the system of the invention, the proximity sensor is enabled or activated and thus in an activated state continuously.
While in a preferred state the valve operated by the control circuit is located upstream of the manually-operated valve, it is possible to provide the electrically-operated valve downstream of the manually-operated valve and between the outlet and the manually-operated valve.